iMade a mistake
by X-Kevin-X
Summary: Freddie le confiesa sus sentimientos a Sam pensando que ella sentía lo mismo, pero ella estaba saliendo con un chico ¿A quien elegirá? y ¿que consecuencias traerá esta decisión? Mucho celos y peleas, Seddie por supuesto
1. Chapter 1

**Esta ideas se me ocurrió desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy me atrevi a publicarlo, espero les guste**

**Nota: icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Freddie POV

Después de un largo tiempo de espera, hoy era el día en que le iba a confesar a Sam mi amor por ella, hoy le iba a decir que sea mi novia, ya lo tenía todo preparado, nada podía salir mal, excepto por una cosa, Sam tenía un novio

Si esa chica rubia estaba saliendo con un chico llamado James, y desde el día en que me entere no puedo dejar de pensar en esa relación que me estaba matando.

Me dolía saber que Sam tenía un enamorado y no era yo, aunque era mi culpa por no tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Sam no amara a ese chico.

Se supone que mañana tenía que presentar un trabajo pero no podía concentrarme, mis pensamientos por Sam eran más fuertes que yo.

No sabía cómo Sam había conocido ese chico, solo sabía que estaban saliendo por 2 semanas, no era mucho ¿no?, pero intentaba evitar al máximo a James sobretodo.

James era más alto que yo, no mucho, tenía el cabello rubio, y era lo que las chicas consideraban lindo, era un año mayor que Sam, y a mí no me agradaba para nada, no solo porque estaba saliendo con Sam, lo cual era obvio, había algo raro en ese chico, pero no sabía que era.

Mi relación con Sam no fue la misma desde que James apareció en su vida, a pesar de que no pasaba el día entero con su enamorado, su actitud conmigo había cambiado, es como si estuviera esperando algo de mi parte, no me hablaba como antes, lo hacía solo cuando era en realidad necesario.

Muchas veces le iba a preguntar porque de repente su cambio de actitud, pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo, le pregunte a Carly si notaba algo raro con Sam, pero ella solo me dijo que la rubia ahora tenía un novio, que tenía que actuar diferente

Carly pensaba que James era genial para Sam, y la ayudaba con su relación, pero yo sabía que Sam no era feliz, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar, espero que tenga razón.

Di un largo suspiro y salí de mi apartamento, era ahora o nunca, entre sin tocar en el apartamento de Carly, y ahí estaba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión, Sam, me dirigió la mirada, pero apenas me vio, volvió su atención a la televisión

"¿Qué, ya no tocas?" me pregunto Carly, quien estaba también en el sofá, es increíble como no me di cuenta, por estar pensando tanto en la rubia

"Lo siento, necesito hablar con Sam" dije rápidamente, estaba muy nervioso y creo que se me notaba

Sam me miro por un momento, luego a Carly, parecía sorprendida

"¿Qué quieres Fredward?" me pregunto Sam

"Podemos hablar a solas" dije mirando a Carly con una mirada suplicante, para mi felicidad ella me entendió

"Bien me voy a mi cuarto" dijo esto se levanto y desapareció

Sam también se levanto y me miro expectante, esa mirada me ponía aun más nervioso

"Y que es tan importante que Carly no puede escuchar" me decía mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos

"¿Sam porque cambiaste?" le pregunte, bien lo arruine todo, no se supone que tenía que decir eso, pero no pude evitarlo, esa pregunta quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

"No entiendo de que estás hablando" me dijo con una expresión extraña

"Desde que empezaste a salir con ese chico me tratas diferente" dije un poco exaltado

"Se llama James y aun no entiendo de que hablas" dijo Sam, esta conversación estaba empezando a ser muy incomoda

"Ya no me hablas Sam, ¿no entiendes eso?, me evitas y no sé porque" exclame, me molestaba que se haga la desentendida, pero su expresión cambio de confusión a enojo

"¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿No me pediste mil veces que te dejara de molestar?" ahora ella estaba empezando a gritar

"¿Qué?" pregunte

"¿Desde que nos conocimos no querías esto?" me pregunto más calmada

"Eso fue antes, ahora las cosas cambiaron" dije, esto se estaba saliendo de control

"¿Qué cambio? Freddie dime ¿Qué cambio?" sabía que ese era el momento de decirle todo, si no lo hacía ahora nunca lo haría.

"Mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron Sam, eso fue lo que cambio" su expresión se suavizo, sabía que eso no se lo esperaba

"¿De qué estás hablando Freddie?" no puedo creer que aun no entendía

"Te amo Sam, no sé cuando paso, ni como, solo sé que un día no podía dejar de pensar en ti" por fin, se lo dije, pero por su expresión sabía que no era lo que yo esperaba, estaba, triste, enojada, desilusionada, todo a la vez

"Tengo un novio Freddie, y tú lo sabes, no puedo creer que me digas esto ahora" su voz era temblorosa

"Yo sé que no lo quieres Sam, no sé qué haces con ese tipo" dije sacando el enojo que tenia, en ese momento me di cuenta de que nada bueno iba a salir de esta conversación

"Tú no sabes lo que quiero Freddie" dijo la rubia

"Entonces mírame a la cara y dime que lo quieres" dije elevando la voz

"No me vengas con cursilerías Benson" ahora los dos estábamos prácticamente gritando

"Respóndeme Sam, dime que lo quieres más que a mi" le rogué

"No me pidas eso Freddie, él es mi novio y a ti te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Quieres que elija entre los dos?" me pregunto, y lo que dije, fue tal vez uno de los errores de mi vida

"Si" y me iba arrepentir de eso durante mucho tiempo

"Él es mi novio" no necesitaba escuchar más, ella lo había elegido a él, no a mí, y a pesar de que sabía que estaba siendo muy injusto pidiéndole que elija a uno de los dos me dolía en el alma que lo hubiera preferido a él, iba a respetar esa decisión, ella tenía la cabeza agachada y sabia que no iba a decir nada más, era suficiente para mí, a pesar de que no me lo podía creer, estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí, no quería verla en estos momentos

"Adiós" le dije tratando de sonar enojado, pero no lo estaba, mas estaba triste, lo que no sabía era que esa iba a ser la última vez que íbamos a hablar en mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento solo quería estar solo, me dirigí a mi apartamento, me tire a mi cama, y trate de dormir para no despertar jamás, pero no podía, desde ese día todo iba a ser diferente

Los siguientes días cambiarían muchas cosas en mi vida, Sam y yo no nos hablábamos, nos veíamos muy poco y ella siempre estaba con James las pocas veces que la veía, aunque me costó mucho trabajo, empecé a pensar en otras cosas, trate de llenarme de trabajos extras y ayudaba a mi mamá en todo lo que podía.

Mi relación con Carly, era la de siempre, Sam le había contado todo y a pesar de que ya no visitaba mucho su apartamento, ella venia a buscarme al mío, siempre trataba de animarme y yo siempre le agradecía mucho, los primeros días después de mi conversación con Sam, Carly fue la que me ayudo a superarlo, me intento contar lo que le pasaba a Sam y como le iba con su relación, pero yo le pedí que no me contara nada que tuviera que ver con ella, y ella me entendió.

Intente conocer nuevas personas, y lo logre, no podía creer la cantidad de personas agradables que no había tomado en cuenta, por estar todos los días con Sam y Carly, y tampoco podía creer la cantidad de chicas a las que les gustaba, según ellas en los últimos años me había vuelto muy sexy.

Mi actitud había cambiado, y al parecer esa actitud, ahora les parecía más agradable a todas las personas, pero en el fondo yo sabía que seguía siendo el mismo y quería demostrarle eso a los demás, no quería cambiar, no como lo había hecho Sam y no lo iba a hacer.

Entre todas las personas que había conocido una me había llamado mucho la atención, María, era una chica muy bonita, ella es de piel muy blanca, tenía el cabello castaño, lacio, y unos ojos grandes marrones, su rostro parecía de una pequeña inofensiva aunque era un año mayor que yo, siempre andaba con dos chicas, pero ella tenía una personalidad muy diferente, a pesar de no ser una chica muy femenina, era muy pura, aun recuerdo muy bien cuando hablamos por primera vez.

En realidad fue por accidente, esas cosas que pasan por el destino, ese día me desperté tarde y perdí mi primera clase, y María estaba en la misma situación, no se con que ganas ni con qué valor me decidí preferir hablar con ella, que hacer cualquier otra cosa

"Hola" le dije tratando de sonar desinteresado, Ella me miro y volteo la cabeza varias veces, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, después me volvió a mirar.

"Hola" me respondió, se sonrojo un poco, parecía que estaba muy nerviosa

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunte mientras intentaba buscar su mirada, pero ella lo evitaba

"María" susurro, ella empezó a jugar con sus cabellos

"yo me lla-

"Freddie lo sé, he visto icarly" me interrumpió, claro que tonto, ella ya me conocía

"Si claro, ¿llegaste tarde?" que pregunta tan tonta acababa de hacer, sin mirarme asintió con la cabeza, desde ese momento su actitud tan tímida y humilde me pareció muy interesante

"¿Tienes novio?" le pregunte, ella me miro con los ojos abiertos y se sonrojo tanto que casi suelto una risa

"No ¿Por qué?" me pregunto, en un momento pensé en Sam, pero recordé que ella tenía a James, yo tenía que olvidarla, y lo haría de cualquier manera

"¿Quisieras dar un paseo uno de estos días para conocernos mejor?" le pregunte, ella me miro por unos segundos y después me respondió

"Claro ¿Cuándo?" me pregunto, bien hoy era lunes pero iba a estar muy ocupado, no quería fallarle o dejarla plantada por algo.

"El viernes, ¿puedes?" le pregunte, ella se quedo pensando un momento y luego hizo algo que no esperaba, me sonrió, a pesar de que solo fue eso, me sorprendió, su sonrisa le daba un completo cambio a su aspecto la hacía lucir… muy bien

"Si nos vemos el viernes" después se despidió y se fue.

Ya era jueves, pero me estaba atormentando la idea de que no asistiera a nuestra cita, pero no sé porque tenía la seguridad de que María no me iba a fallar.

Escuche unos golpes en mi puerta, y yo sabía quién era, por su forma de tocar y además nadie más que ella me venía a visitar a mi apartamento

Abrí la puerta y mis sospechas se confirmaron, era Carly, pero no parecía feliz, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y me miraba como si me hubiera hecho algo malo.

"Freddie ¿podemos hablar?" me pregunto, por el tono de su voz parecía que era algo serio.

"claro, pasa ¿De qué quieres hablar?" le dije

"Sam" ella sabía que no quería hablar de ese tema.

"Carly no-

"Freddie entiende no puedes sacar a Sam de tu vida, solo porque ella tiene un novio, estas siendo injusto e inmaduro" me dijo, pero yo no quería responder y no quería tener esta conversación "yo sé que la amas pero cuando estabas enamorado de mi y salía con un chico nunca hiciste lo que estás haciendo ahora" dijo Carly

"Eso fue diferente, tu no me dejabas de hablar, tu seguías actuando normal, ella no, ella cambio" dije bajando la voz en las últimas palabras.

"Sam no ha cambiado, ella te extraña Freddie, siempre que te ve o hablamos de ti, su actitud cambia, se queda callada y en sus ojos solo veo tristeza" dijo Carly, pero yo ya no le podía creer esas tonterías.

"Esa es una mentira, yo siempre la veo feliz con ese idiota" dije enojado, recordar a Sam y su maldito novio siempre me provocaba rencor

"Freddie tú la conoces, ella nunca dejaría que se le notara sus sentimientos" dijo Carly, parecía triste, yo nunca le había hablado de esa forma, pero Sam y su novio me hacían perder el control, Carly no tenía la culpa y yo le estaba gritando

"No yo no la conozco, por mucho tiempo pensé que la conocía, pero ella es muy diferente a lo que había pensado, por favor Carly ya no quiero hablar de eso" le rogué bajando mi tono de voz, mirándola lo más convincente que pude

"Está bien, pero estas cometiendo un error Freddie, espero que las consecuencias no sean tan malas, nos vemos mañana" se despidió y desapareció por mi puerta.

Yo estaba empezando otra vida sin Sam, y lo estaba haciendo porque sabía que Sam solo me iba a causar sufrimiento, no sé desde cuando me había vuelto tan orgulloso pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, ella lo había elegido a él, pero Carly tenía razón, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, estaba cometiendo un error.

Esa noche después de tanto tiempo iba a dormir pensando mucho más en Sam que en cualquier otra cosa


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Sam POV

Estaba sentada en el sofá de Carly, pensando en cómo mi vida se había ido destruyendo poco a poco en los últimos meses

Todo empezó el día que conocí a James, él era un chico muy parecido a mí en la personalidad, además era guapo, y nos entendíamos muy bien, me gustaba hablar con él y los primeros días fue todo excelente, tanto que cuando me pidió que fuera su novia, acepte, pero esa petición me tomo por sorpresa, y a pesar de que no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, decidí arriesgarme, así era yo.

Nuestra relación fue muy buena al principio, pero poco a poco se fue derrumbando, él no tenía tiempo para mí, siempre tenía que jugar con sus amigos o necesitaba tiempo para hacer sus cosas a veces parecía que lo hacía a propósito, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que mi relación de amistad con Freddie se había destruido.

Habían pasado dos meses desde nuestra última conversación, dos meses desde que Freddie me había confesado su amor, dos meses desde que cometí el peor error de mi vida.

En ese momento parecía la decisión correcta, pero con todas las cosas que me pasaron, me di cuenta de que fue un error, y también me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, si amaba a Fredward Benson.

Esos dos meses me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en mi vida, que no podía dejar de pensar en él, que daría todo porque me volviera a hablar, pero no me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, sabía que me odiaba, y no lo culpaba, yo le había destrozado la vida hace dos meses.

Pero haría cualquier cosa por retroceder el tiempo y decirle que también lo amaba, que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él, pero no podía hacer eso.

Hoy estaba decidida de que lo iba a tener de nuevo en mi vida, iba a hacer cualquier cosa, primero tenía que terminar con James, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, a pesar de no ser un buen novio, nunca me había tratado mal, y no era una mala persona y lo quería pero ese cariño era otra cosa, no era amor, aun así me daba pena lo que le iba a hacer, pero cualquier cosa por Freddie.

Lo extrañaba mucho y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarlo, según Carly me había contado, tenía muchos nuevos amigos y estaba empezando a cambiar de actitud, pero yo no creía esa última parte, Freddie no era de esas personas que cambiaban

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, era Carly, hace unos minutos le había confesado que amaba a Freddie y que lo extrañaba mucho, y ella se sorprendió mucho, me pregunto qué pasaba con James, y si era verdad que lo amaba porque la había rechazado, y yo le había contestado con toda la sinceridad posible.

Le había pedido un favor, después de decirle todo lo que me pasaba con Freddie, le dije que fuera a hablar con él y que le preguntara que pensaba de mí, ella al principio me dijo que no, pero después de rogarle mil veces, ella acepto, pero también me dijo que no esperaba nada bueno.

Y por la expresión de su rostro, sabía que nada bueno había pasado, se sentó dando un suspiro junto a mí, y yo empecé a tener miedo de lo que iba a pasar.

"Carly necesito saber todo lo que te dijo, habla y no me ocultes nada" le dije mirándola, se notaba que estaba preocupada y de que no quería hablar

"Él piensa que eres feliz con James, y está decidido a no meterse en tu relación" dijo Carly, bueno, eso no fue tan malo, esperaba que me dijera algo peor

"¿Eso es todo?" le pregunte curiosa

"¿No entiendes Sam?" me pregunto exaltada

"¿Qué se supone que debo entender?" le pregunte, tenía la misma expresión de enojo de Freddie hace dos meses.

"Él decidió tener una vida sin ti, él prácticamente va a actuar como si nunca te hubiera conocido, él está muy dolido aunque no quiera admitirlo" dijo levantándose rápidamente, esas palabras si me dolieron, pero tenía la esperanza de que él no pensaba eso, él me había dicho que me amaba y aunque eso fue hace dos meses, eso no se podía olvidar fácilmente ¿no?

"Tienes razón Carly, él está dolido, pero se le va a pasar, yo se que él todavía siente algo por mí" dije calmadamente, yo sabía que lo que le había hecho a Freddie, fue muy malo y me odiaba por eso, todas las noches antes de dormir me la pasaba arrepintiéndome por lo que le había hecho, pero lo necesitaba, me destrozaba que ya no éramos los de antes, y sabia que él también me extrañaba y ahora yo solo quería hacerlo feliz.

"Yo no estaría tan segura Sam" me dijo silenciosamente, volviéndose a sentar.

"¿Tú eres mi amiga o no?" le dije enojada, no sé porque estaba tratando de bajarme los ánimos.

"Claro que si Sam, solo estoy tratando de explicarte la situación, ya no quiera que sufras" dijo con voz suplicante

"Mi felicidad, esta junto a Freddie y sé que él también es feliz a mi lado" dije agachando mi cabeza, quería estar seguro de eso, pero no podía.

"¿Lo sé pero no crees que te estás apresurando?" me pregunto, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Qué? Han pasado dos meses ¿No es eso suficiente?" le dije sorprendida ¿Cuánto quería que esperara?

"No estoy hablando de eso, me refiero a que deberías primero intentar a que vuelva a ser tu amigo y después poco a poco intentar acercarte más a él" me dijo y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea por la intensidad de la situación.

"¿Te gusta Freddie?" ella me miro con los ojos abiertos y después con una expresión de confusión

"¿Qué? Claro que no Sam ¿Por qué piensas eso?" me dijo rápidamente, pero no entendí razones

"Has estado visitándolo a su apartamento estos dos últimos meses, y ahora cuando te digo esto, no quieres que hable con él ¿Qué quieres que piense?" le dije elevando la voz, ahora las dos nos habíamos levantado del sofá.

"¿Y por qué crees que lo visitaba todos los días?, para consolarlo, por lo que TÚ le habías hecho, tú no sabes cómo estaba los primeros días después de que lo rechazaste, era un desastre, esta-

"No quiero habla-" intente decir, pero ella no me dejo terminar

"No me importa lo que quieres Sam, yo lo ayude todos estos días y estoy tratando de ayudarte a ti también, pero no me vengas con estupideces como esta, sabes que él es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho pero solo eso, nada más" me grito, me dejo callada, no tenía nada que decir, ella tenía razón

"Lo siento Carly, no sé en que estaba pensando" me disculpe con la voz temblorosa "tal vez tengas razón, tal vez debo tomar las cosas con calma" le dije

"¿Y cuándo vas a terminar con James?" me pregunto curiosa tratando de cambiar el tema, le había comentado esa idea a Carly hace algunos días

"Creo que mañana, no debería esperar más tiempo" le dije "¿Cómo crees que reaccione?" le pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior

"No sé, tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie" me dijo, eso era verdad, pero no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar y eso me estresaba mucho, todo el día me la pase pensando en las palabras adecuadas para hablar con James, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

El tiempo paso rápido y sin saberlo ya estaba en la escuela buscando a James para hablar con él, en el fondo no quería encontrarlo y no quería hablar con él, pero tenía que hacerlo, no me costó trabajo hallarlo, estaba sacando sus cosas de su casillero, fue el primer lugar donde se me ocurrió buscar y era donde debía estar, cuando me vio su rostro formo una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

"Hola Sam" me dijo cerrando su casillero.

"Hola" fue todo lo que dije, se notaba mi nerviosismo, ¿pero cómo se supone que debía estar en una situación como esta?, él obviamente se dio cuenta y su sonrisa desapareció

"¿Qué te ocurre? Me pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo, como si intentara buscar algo malo.

"Necesito hablar contigo… de algo importante" le dije intentando sonar seria, en ese momento me di cuenta de que daría muchas cosas por no pasar por esta situación, mi relación con él fue la más larga que tuve en toda mi vida y no sabía cómo hacer esto.

"¿Es acerca de nosotros?" me pregunto con un tono de voz triste, lo que me hizo sentir culpable, por un momento pensé en arrepentirme y decirle que no pasaba nada y que estaba feliz a su lado, pero no era así y no podía dar marcha atrás, solo asentí con la cabeza y después de un momento él dio un suspiro.

"¿Vas a terminar conmigo?" me pregunto, él me estaba sacando a preguntas todo lo que le tenía que decir, como si fuera muda, pero no lo era, tenía que hablar

"Mira James, no quiero hacer esto incomodo, nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor y creo que los dos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar" le dije elevando un poco la voz, lo suficiente para que él supiera que estaba decidida a hacerlo y que no iba a dar marcha atrás.

"Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto incomodo Sam, si quieras terminar conmigo solo dímelo, no le veo el sentido de seguir con esta relación si uno de los dos no quiere seguir con el otro" dijo elevando la voz, el tono ya no era triste, pero sabía que él no estaba feliz con esta situación

"A mí me parece que ninguno de los dos quiere seguir con esta relación" le dije

"¿De qué hablas?" me pregunto frunciendo el ceño

"James, no te hagas el que no entiende, estos últimos días no tuviste ni la menor intención en pasar tiempo conmigo, es como si no te importara" exclame, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algunas personas nos estaban mirando, afortunadamente nadie que me importara, cuando les dirigí la mirada, desaparecieron rápidamente.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Intentaste algo para que nuestra relación sea estable? No Sam, siempre esperaste a que yo hiciera algo y me canse de eso" me dijo, esas preguntas me hicieron reflexionar, él tenía razón, yo tampoco le ponía interés a nuestra relación, siempre esperaba a que él diera el primer paso.

"Tienes razón, lo siento" me disculpe, aunque ya era en vano "pero ya es muy tarde, para arrepentirnos de eso" le dije apoyándome en un casillero.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que esto es todo ¿verdad?" me dijo haciendo una mueca

"Si" suspire, quisiera hacer algo mas, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no por él

"¿Es por él verdad? Por él estás haciendo todo esto" me dijo, en estos últimos meses aprendió a conocerme muy bien, éramos parecidos, tal vez fue eso lo que arruino nuestra relación, los dos esperábamos lo mismo del otro

"No" mentí pero sabía que no se iba a tragar esa mentira, y no lo hizo

"Por favor Sam, te conozco muy bien, he visto como lo miras y como te pones cada vez que se cruzan" me dijo un poco molesto por mi mentira

"Y si lo sabías ¿Por qué seguías conmigo?" le pregunte

"Supongo que nunca estuve enamorado de ti" me dijo, eso me hizo sentir aliviada y me quito un gran peso de encima

"Bueno, entonces creo que esto es mutuo, espero que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad" dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Amigos?" me pregunto devolviéndome la sonrisa.

"Si" le dije, bueno esto resulto mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba que iba a suceder.

"Sam hazme un favor, si vas a intentar algo con Freddie, intenta ser discreta no quiero que la gente me vea como un tonto" me dijo, él era muy parecido a mí y nunca dejaría de pensarlo, con lo que Carly me había dicho, y con estas últimas palabras de James, decidí hacerle caso a mi amiga, tomaría las cosas con calma.

No sé porque tenía el pensamiento que arreglar las cosas con Freddie sería mucho más difícil de lo que había sido terminar con James, en ese momento no sabía cuánta razón tenía y que esperar era el peor error que podía cometer en ese momento, pero ahora mismo parecía la mejor decisión

Estaba cometiendo un error otra vez e iba arrepentirme mucho, pero la vida era así.


End file.
